Goodbye Boromir My Love
by Maniacs Edge
Summary: But that could never happen. Boromir, her first and last love, was gone. He now resides where angels would weep for him. She would never again wake in the mornings to find him still asleep, the first golden rays of sunlight playing with his golden red hai


Disclaimer: i don't own Boromir, any reference to Lord Of The Rings, Or the song "Alive (For Once In My Lifetime) My the Psychedelic Furs. The Only Thing I own is a keyboard with a very bad spacebar!!!  
  


* * *

  
  
_One Time,  
Just for a moment  
I had,  
Time on My side.  
I felt,  
Like one in a million.  
I fell,  
Out of the blue._  
  
"Boromir, Son of Gondor is Dead" She repeated with more breath than voice. She felt her knees give way and she fell to the carpeted floor.  
The boy who had brought the news looked down at her, pity etched on his face. He knew she would need to be alone so he left, leaving her to cope with the news on her own.  
  
_I feel dumb,  
I can't speak.  
I feel blind,  
I can't see.  
I'm Alive._  
  
"Boromirs dead" She breathed again, the salty stinging feeling of tears starting to come into her eyes. Her brain went numb, her pride was lost, her love was gone. Gone to wherever Boromir now was. Her sight began to dim and blur with the tears as they began to fiercely roll down her cheeks.  
"Boromirs gone"  
  
_For once in My lifetime,  
I'm not sad.  
For once in My lifetime,  
I'm not down.  
For once in My life.  
For once in My lifetime._  
  
She could hear a wail begin to rise in the air, disturbing the sweet air that filled her room, thwarting the sound of songbirds outside the window. The wail grew, sorrow filling the voice that issued the sound. It was a sound of sorrow, of defeat, of loss of hope.  
Only when the wail was at it's full force, little less than a scream, the pain and anguish causing her body to rock back and forth, did she realize that it was her own voice that was issuing the cry. It was her that was crying.  
  
_Some days,  
Are wide as the ocean,  
Sun goes,  
Down when its gone.  
I'll be,  
Sad when it's over.  
I'll be,   
Down when its done._  
  
When the first wail had took the air from her lungs and she was taking breath for another, her body shook with the sudden force of sobs. The tears was flowing down her cheeks like water in a waterfall. She slammed her eyes shut, she couldn't bare the world, couldn't bare reality. She would give her soul at this moment to have Boromir back. She would forsake all the pride of her family, her beauty, her grace just to look again at his fair, strong face. The face which had comforted her when she had been ill, the face that made her laugh when she had been sad. She would have went to the ends of the earth and battled the demons that resided there just to say good bye.  
She couldn't bare the reality of knowing that even if she did do so, it wouldn't bring her Love back and she again wailed.  
  
_I feel dumb,  
I can't see.  
I'm Alive._  
  
When she opened her eyes again she couldn't see anything but blurred shapes and images. She wished it would stay that way, a blurred reality where a simple wish could change Illness to Health, Sorrow to Happiness, Death to Life. More sobs issued from her throat. Her heart ached with the passing of each second, the tear trails streaking white paths down her fair complexion. Each second, each and every little second bore more and more into her mind the fact that Boromir was gone. She would never hear his voice again nor feel the touch of his hand on her face.  
"Boromirs gone" She again whimpered.  
  
_For once in My lifetime,  
I'm not sad,  
For once in My lifetime,  
I'm not down.  
For once in My life.  
For once in My lifetime._  
  
She rocked back and forth, memory upon memory pouring into her shattered mind. Another heart retching wail issued from her breaking voice, more sobs from her aching throat. Oh how she wished Boromir was here, to wrap her in his arms and gently whisper to her that time was a Myth and death a sad Fairy tail. To place the locks of her hair behind her ear and gently kiss the tears from her face. To gently say it was a horrid and twisted dream.  
But that could never happen. Boromir, her first and last love, was gone. He now resides where angels would weep for him. She would never again wake in the mornings to find him still asleep, the first golden rays of sunlight playing with his golden red hair. To hear his sweet and even breaths as she watched his slumbering face. She would never again wake to his whispers and find his fair face just above hers with that beautiful grin spread across his lips and his strong hand cupping her cheek.  
Her aching throat issued another cry, this one louder than any of the previous, echoing through the room. It broke her voice, just as her heart was broke, just as _she_ was broke. She somehow managed to raise to her shaking legs and weeping, walked to the balcony of her room. The moon had risen, showering the land with beautiful blue light. She sobbed again, her voice unable to do much more and she again felt her legs give way. She'd never again be able to hear his foot steps in her room and feel his arms slowly wrap around her as she watched the moon rise. She wold never again feel his breath upon the back of her neck as he slowly said 'I love you'.  
She raised her head and looked again at the moon. It was a moon like this they had first met, had first said hello....And why shouldn't it be a moon like this that she said goodbye under?  
Her hands clasped onto the railing and she pulled herself up. She again trembled with the force of sobs, the last tears she was able to shed building in her eyes. She looked up at the moon, the image of it reflecting brightly in her watery, red eyes. She could almost swear she saw his kind smile in the burley orb. In her heart she vowed to never love anyone again. Indeed that vow would come true.  
She took in a shuddering breath, the tears rolling down her stained face.  
"Goodbye Boromir My Love".  
  
_One time,  
Just for a moment,  
I had,  
Time on My side.  
For once in My lifetime,  
I'm not sad,  
For once in My lifetime,  
I'm not down.  
For once in My life.  
I feel dumb,  
I can't speak,  
I feel blind,  
I can't see.  
I'm alive.  
I'm alive.  
I'm alive.  
I'm alive....._  



End file.
